


Estrella

by suspendeddaydreams



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, and that the Latin American dubbing was done by him in Spanish which is lovely, let's honor the fact that Diego Luna and Cassian are latinos, or in an AU where nobody dies, set some time in the middle of the movie Rogue One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspendeddaydreams/pseuds/suspendeddaydreams
Summary: Sometimes, two different languages can name things differently, yet with the same affection.





	Estrella

The last battle against the Empire was tough - proof of that were the new scars and achings all over each of their bodies, as well as the waiting for the likelihood of nightmares through the incoming night like they were the rightest thing to happen in the world.

While Bodhi did a check-up in the ship and the rest of the group got busy with other things (anything, really, because as much as they knew they should remain alert, no one wanted to think too much in what they’ve been through for the cause and were astonished no one had yet lost their minds for good), Cassian cleaned and readied the weaponry as Jyn strolled around the quarters with a cup of calming tea in her hand. 

She doubted it would work, but at least it was warm and such feeling against her palms was a thousand times better than that of a cold and lethal metal blaster. It also reminded her of the home she’s had and of her father, whom she hasn’t heard of in days.

She took a seat close to where he was without making a sound, looking at nothing in particular and concentrating on the tea’s smell, taste and temperature. When her eyes met the captain’s, he nodded a short greeting, then shook his head almost imperceptively declining the offer when she gestured with the cup towards him. He went on dealing with the weapons; the quiet was comfortable and both seemed to rely on it.

Meanwhile, Cassian was thinking of something he had been wanting to tell Jyn for some time already, but that the successive battles and worries have been taking away his chances to do so. The sensible half of his brain yelled him that it was nonsense and that he shouldn’t break such desired quietness with platitudes and Cassian agreed to that to some extent. But the pull was too strong and he tried to do it in a way that it would sound like it wasn’t really important.

\- You know… Back where I was born, in my first language, your nickname would literally be Polvo de Estrellas. But you’d likely be called Estrella for short. - Cassian murmured from under his breath.

More silence. Over the corner of his eye and his gun’s barrel, Cassian noticed Jyn remained motionless, holding her tea cup with eyes downcast and scolded himself for what was said. They’ve put themselves on each other’s shoes since they teamed up in spite of not having total approval from the Rebel Alliance and knew that was a sensitive spot for her, as much as he had his own.

As he spotted a wee tear come to Jyn’s left eye in profile and half a smile on her lips as she mouthed “Papa”, he decided he’d apologize and keep his mouth shut like good soldier from that moment on. He didn’t want to be another reason for her heart to be broken.

\- Look… I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I said that… - he began, emptying his hands and walking to the front of the table.

Jyn caught him off guard by lifting her head and spreading her smile a little, moving to a stool closer to him and taking his hand in hers.

\- It’s beautiful… I love it. - she murmured, warming Cassian inside. - My father’s gonna love to know that once we tell him.

Cassian allowed himself to squeeze her hand inside his own knowing the reason he had said what he did. Because at the end of the day, not only for her father, but for everyone involved in the Rebellion and mostly himself, Jyn’s presence and bravery had become a reference, despite all. All they have been through together and by themselves finally reminded them what was like to have something to fight for. That in most times the shining of a Star in the distant firmament means not death, but a light showing the way home. The way to a good future.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2017 and lost at the depths of my tumblr blog lol


End file.
